


Onlooker

by kundodo



Series: Kun and Dodo Series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun For A Little While, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundodo/pseuds/kundodo
Summary: Doyoung couldnt help but listen into JohnJaes activities.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Kun and Dodo Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Onlooker

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this ff!! 
> 
> Also Happy Valentine’s Day and Happy Birthday to Jaehyun! <3
> 
> twitter: @Y4MS13S

Every night.

Every night Doyoung would hear the sound of his and Johnny’s door open. But it wasn't just for the boy to come in and go to sleep it was for Johnny’s and Jaehyun’s nightly sex. Yeah you heard me sex.

It was definitely weird and a shock at first, but let me explain the story to you about how this all happened.

One night, Doyoung was especially tired. Practice had been rough and his legs were aching so badly. His calf’s feeling as if knives were stabbing into them and his thighs were as stiff as a board.

The boy just wanted sleep. To just relax on his top bunk and close his eyes, sleeping to the peaceful night's lullaby. Just to feel so much better tomorrow, so he can practice all over again and have another good nights sleep.

So when all of them arrived back to their shared home, Doyoung rushed to his bedroom throwing his things somewhere in the room. He excitedly climbed the ladder to his top bunk, throwing himself onto the bed.

Tonight he just wanted to go straight to bed. No showering or nothing, because he was just that exhausted. And showering can wait till tomorrow morning. 

Doyoung stripped his clothes off and threw them over his bunk rail. Now being only in boxers. But it didn't matter as he had all of his comfy and fluffy blankets laid over him. Keeping him warm and snuggly just how he liked it. 

He adjusted himself a bit, placing a pillow between his legs and one between his arms. Doyoung was always a cuddler so he had to have his pillows act as a human for the sake of satisfaction. 

And after he was done with that, he decided to close his eyes and drift onto dreamland. That's exactly what happened. Doyoung was basically knocked out at the moment, with his mouth hanging open letting drool spill over the side of cheek and bottom lip.

But one thing I forgot to mention was that Doyoung was a light sleeper. And well the others didn't know that because the last time they tried to prank sleeping Doyoung the boy didn't budge at all.

Little did they know Doyoung was awake, he just didn't want to look embarrassed from being pranked. So he pretended to not be fazed, making all of them think he was a pretty heavy sleeper. Which obviously as I said, he's not.

So when the door opened the boy awoke and rubbed his eyes. He was about to complain to Johnny because the boy was interrupting his sleep. But when Doyoung looked at the door he saw Jaehyun right next to him. 

Being the curious boy Doyoung stayed quiet and watched as the two go to Johnny’s bed which was located under Doyoung’s. As it was the bottom bunk to the boy's top bunk. 

"If we're gonna do this you need to make sure to be quiet. Even though Dodo is a heavy sleeper you never know." A voice spoke obviously belonging to Johnny.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, just kiss me already." Jaehyun spoke in a semi annoyed voice.

Doyoung’s eyes widened as that alone was a surprise. He never knew Johnny and Jaehyun were a thing, but hey. There's something you never know everyday in life. 

But due to them being right underneath Doyoung, the boy couldn't look at what was going on. So all he heard was the sound of lips smacking together and small breaths.

The boy would be lying if he said that the sounds weren't turning him on. Because a little problem arised in his pants as the couple got louder. 

Next thing he heard was zippers being undone and squelch noises filling the room. Doyoung was confused by what was making that noise until a loud moan cut off his train of thought.

"Jaehyun! What did I say you have to be quiet." Johnny whispered loudly.

"I can't when you're constantly stabbing into my prostate!" Jaehyun whispered back, sounding as if he's seething through his teeth.

Prostate? Doyoung thought for a second and realized what was going on. So Jaehyun was the bottom huh? And he's guessing that Johnny was fingering him. 

Bingo. Doyoung was right but didn't know he was. Because once again, he couldn't see them. And as the night went on so did the sex.

Johnny finally being heard as he grunted with each thrust he did into Jaehyun. And damn did Doyoung loved the grunts that the elder elicited. Because he wasn't gonna lie, he had a little crush on Johnny.

Either way, his bunk started rocking, and the bed below his was creaking loudly with every hard thrust. Doyoung imagines how it would feel to be the one getting fucked. But it would never happen as Johnny was with Jaehyun.

And they seemed pretty satisfied with each other to add onto it. So this was as close as he was gonna get so he might as well savor this moment as he believed that this was a rare occasion.

Anyways it was kinda a problem as well, because his little boner he got earlier became more stiff and bigger. And it hurt that he wasn't touching himself or anything. No friction at all. Just only a tiny bit when he moved around on his bed. 

Doyoung just wanted to release but he knew that he would have to take a shower afterwards, and he couldn't because then the two would find out he was awake. 

So I guess he was just gonna have to sleep it out, even though it was gonna be uncomfortable. So much for having a good rest that night. 

But this was only the beginning because ever since that day the both of them would come into the room at midnight and do their daily thing. Making Doyoung suffer to much. But atleast some days the boy touched himself.

He had tissues prepared as well so it wasn't as dirty.

But this is how we are here, in the present time on Valentine’s day aka Jaehyun’s Birthday. Where Doyoung was on his top bunk waiting for the two to barge in any second.

He didn't know why but today he was particularly more horny maybe because of the special holiday. So bad that he didn't care if he was heard today, he was just so sick and tired of having to keep his sounds in because he just couldn't anymore.

So he was just on his bed facing the door waiting for them to come in so he could feel relief. And that's what happened Jaehyun and Johnny walked into the room but this time while kissing messily.

Doyoung felt his heart drop though as he saw them both close the door and Johnny pinning Jaehyun on the closed door. That meant that Jaehyun could catch Doyoung being perverted and touching himself.

But that just made things even more fun huh?

So Doyoung bit his lip and slid his hand down his boxers, palming himself slowly but surely. Feeling his precum already begin to stream out of his red irritated tip. 

And Jaehyun’s expression didn't help because it almost made Doyoung cum early. Because Jaehyun’s eyes were tightly shut sometimes opening a bit to get a peak at Johnny’s face. As his lips moved in sync with his partner's, saliva running down his chin and glossifying his lips.

Jaehyun just looked absolutely beautiful when Johnny was wrecking him just by a kiss. And it just turned Doyoung on so much. He wants to be there as well, he wants to have messy kisses.

And just the thought of the two of them giving him that Doyoung rubbed harder onto his cock making him let out a needy moan. That's when he fucked up and put his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes.

"Did you hear something?" Johnny spoke as he looked around.

"No it was just me." Jaehyun said, smirking widely and pulling Johnny back into a kiss.

Doyoung sighed in relief, but when he opened his eyes again he saw Jaehyun staring directly at him smirking and kissing Johnny passionately. Grabbing at his hair and massaging his back. 

Letting Johnny trail his lips down to his neck. Knowing that there were gonna be marks planted there the next day

The boy looked at Jaehyun with desperate eyes as he continued to palm himself and moan quietly. Jaehyun was just amused by Doyoung as he didn't think the boy would continue, but he was so excited when he did. 

"Such a bad boy.." Jaehyun whispered quietly but loud enough for Doyoung to hear.

Johnny looked at Jaehyun with furrowed eyebrows as if he was questioning why he said that. 

"What? Just continue am I not allowed to say things like that?" Jaehyun questioned, still looking at Doyoung.

"Seriously Jae what’s with the weird sayings are you like high off your birthday or what?" Johnny asked, looking at where Jaehyun’s eyes were.

And that’s when he saw his roommate biting onto his blankets with his eyes watching them with need. As his hand was down under moving slowly and senseually.

Johnny’s furrowed eyebrows went away as began grinning and chuckling as he was looking at Doyoung who was basically teasing the both of them as he continued his little pleasuring.

"Doyoung you know watching people and masturbating to them is naughty.... right?" Johnny spoke in a gruff.

Doyoung moves his hands away hesitantly and took the blanket out of his mouth that was covering his moans. He bit his lip and looked shyly away, not wanting to get into more of a mess.

He got caught already so he didn't want to be more embarrassed. Then he even had the balls to masturbate while they were looking at him. But Johnny speaking made him snap out of his little trance.

" m'sorry..." Doyoung said in his adorable voice, obviously embarrassed.

His ears began to get a dark red as he wanted things to be over with. And the fact that his cheeks began to blush as well, made him grit his teeth.

"I-I'll leave the room..." Doyoung stuttered, as he scrambled to get his blankets off of him.

The boys hands trembled as he went down the little stairs that were connected to his top bunk. Totally forgetting that he was shirtless with only boxers on. 

'Fucking hell.. Jaehyun probably hates me now' Doyoung thought as he grabbed the sweater he previously wore on the railing of his bed. He slid it on immediately feeling better with the coziness of his sweater.

Doyoung then finally made it to the ground, fast walking to the door avoiding eye contact with the other two boys. Grabbing the handle and opening the door quickly. Only for it to be shut just as fast. 

The boy flinched and jumped a bit from the slamming sound. But he turned his head slowly to see Jaehyun with his arm pinned beside his head.

"And where do you think you are going huh? You are just gonna leave without sincerely apologizing? Because I know you didn't mean it when you said sorry did you?" Jaehyun spoke, intimidating the elder. 

Doyoung avoided his eye contact and faced the door again. He was being difficult but he didn't know he was. And this treatment made Jaehyun impatient for an answer.

So being that way Jaehyun let out a breathy chuckle and moved his body even closer to Doyoung. To the point his crotch was up against the elders ass. 

Johnny didn't like how he wasn't engaged with the teasing so he went right next to Doyoung’s side, looking at him with those sharp eyes. Waiting for the boy to look at him which he did. 

Doyoung looked into those very sharp eyes and looked away again because the stare was just way to intense. But Johnny gripped on his chin harshly forcing the boy to look at him. Doyoung looked at him with his dark eyes and messy hair.

With his lips spread apart only a bit, letting out cute quiet whines from what it seemed like. And this just kept making him more irresistible for the two boys. Digging a deeper hole for himself.

"Doyoungie you really know how to drive me crazy huh?" Johnny smirked before leaning closer to Doyoung’s face. 

The boy’s breath hitched as Johnny pressed his lips against his. He didn't know how to explain the feeling, but whatever it was... it felt so good.

Then the speed quickened as Johnny began to get more aggressive making Doyoung moan against The kiss. But the boy didn't want to lose for the fight of dominance so he kissed back with just as much passion.

Johnny smirked against the kiss feeling a rush when Doyoung played his little game that was gonna end up with Johnny winning regardless. Because the elder bit Doyoung’s bottom lip making him gasp and open his mouth more.

This gave the opportunity to Johnny for sliding his tongue inside his mouth and that's exactly what he did. Doyoung whined as he felt his crush move his tongue across his bottom teeth. And the way they both tongue fought made them exude moans.

Doyoung felt his breath just being taken away from the expertise of Johnny. But he was running out of oxygen so he pulled back detaching their lips. And he panted heavily as he looked into Johnny’s eyes desperately.

But Jaehyun wanted the same attention from Doyoung so he made the boy face him, smashing his lips on the elders. The style was different. Jaehyun stuck his tongue in then pulled out in a teasing style. 

Making Doyoung whine and furrow his eyebrows. But Jaehyun wasn't done yet, as Doyoung stuck his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth the elder enclosed his lips. Sucking on the elders tongue. Letting the drool roll down Doyoung’s chin messily.

And Jaehyun continued his teasing mixing it with tongue play and actual kisses. So when it finally ended Doyoung looked completely fucked out. 

His eyes were drooping as his head laid back against the door. He let the drool roll from his chin down to his neck and his lips were swollen red. Also to add to it the boy kept breathing heavily putting whines into the mix.

The other two thought they went to far until they saw Doyoung trying to grind the air. His boxers having a little tent that shown on his sweater that was partially covering his crotch as well.

Jaehyun licked his lips and as he was about to press against Doyoung to help with his little problem, Johnny grabbed his arm and gave him a glare. But that didn't faze Jaehyun as he glared back, both of them wanting to be the one to help Doyoung. 

"Please..... please.." Doyoung pleaded, dragging out his words.

The two males stop glaring and as Jaehyun tried to move in again so did Johnny. This was gonna be a long night for sure. Because neither of them would give in to the other. 

"Doyoung hyung let's move to Johnny’s bed okay?" Jaehyun spoke, caressing the elders cheek.

The boy nodded, shakily walking toward the bed, laying down once he was on it. Jaehyun smirked and quickly claimed his place at Doyoung’s lower half, leaving Johnny with his upper half.

Sure Johnny was upset that he didn't get the lower half, but he was gonna make sure that Dowoon was paying attention to him and not Jaehyun.

And I know what you may be thinking, why are they being so competitive? Aren't they dating? Well to answer both questions, no they are not dating and that's why they wanted Doyoung’s undivided attention.

The only reason why they had sex with each other was because they just wanted to have sexual pleasure, nothing special. It was like a friends with benefits thing. 

Anyways Jaehyun hooked his finger on the waistband of Doyoung’s boxers, slowly tugging them down and taking them off. The younger smirked when he saw that Doyoung was big in size. He definitely wasn't small.

But it wasn't a problem for Jaehyun as Johnny was bigger and he could deepthroat his easily-. So Jaehyun licked his lips and placed his tongue on the bottom of Doyoung’s shaft, licking upwards causing the boy to arch his back.

Jaehyun continued that process until Doyoung desperately told him to stop teasing. And he couldn't decline his wish so he took Doyoung’s whole tip in his mouth, going lower and lower. Till his mouth hit the base of the elders cock. 

"Jae... fuck," Doyoung moaned long.

The youngest felt excited by the little moan as he knew that it meant he was doing a good job. And he was just happy that his precious hyung was feeling pleasure.

Let's advert back to Johnny though, he was watching Jaehyun take down Doyoung’s cock but snapped out of it when he remembered that he wanted more attention. So he placed his hot hands on the bottom of Doyoung’s torso, slowly rising them making him push his loose sweater up as well. 

And once he reached at Doyoung’s neck he stopped and admired the beautiful body placed in front of him. He knew that Doyoung never really worked out but he still had such a smooth and slim stomach. The boy had a tiny waist that Johnny was dying to wrap his hands around.

So when Johnny caressed Doyoung’s stomach he made sure to grip slightly on his waist. And it made him turned on that Doyoung had such a feminine touch. And when he pressed down hard when feeling up the younger, Doyoung trembled and followed his touch.

"Gosh Dodo... why do you always hide your body when it looks like this. Hyung just wants to lick and touch you all over." Johnny spoke sweetly, grunting a bit into his words.

"P-please Johnny.... I- I wa-nt.." Doyoung moaned, trying to focus on speaking.

"Want what? What do you want hyung to do.." Johnny questioned teasingly.

"Want h-hyung to play with my nipples..." Doyoung said then embarrassily covered his face.

Johnny grinned at those exact words and then granted the youngers wish by circulating around his nipples with his index finger. Making Doyoung moan softly and tremble. Johnny continued to tease.

Rubbing his index finger over Doyoung’s nipples then circulating around them again. It was a never ending teasing. And Doyoung wanted more, so he took his shaky hand and grabbed Johnny’s hand making the elder rub harshly against his nipples.

His buds turning an irritated red and they began to get puffy. Johnny then drew his face close to Doyoung’s chest, sticking out his tongue and licking the buds. Sucking then gliding his tongue across them sending Doyoung to heaven. 

It felt tremendously good everytime Johnny would unconsciously nibble on them, and suck harshly sure to leave beautiful purple and pink marks. But Doyoung didn't care, it was Johnny doing this afterall.

But let's not forget what is happening at the lower region, Jaehyun was working so fantastically to make Doyoung hard. And he definitely succeeded as the elders dick was twitching and bouncing of joy, on Jaehyun’s tongue.

Jaehyun sucked on the tip hard inching down as he reached the base and went back up, gliding and swirling his tongue in the process. As his cold teeth slightly touched the warm shaft making the elder shiver.

The way the youngest worked his mouth made Doyoung feel like he was on cloud nine, as he gripped tightly on Jaehyun’s hair. Loosing his grip and tightening it over and over again. This made Jaehyun feel praised as he knew he was doing good for his subject.

"J-jaee..... I-I'm c-cumming," Doyoung moaned lowly as he kept bucking his hips upwards.

Jaehyun ignored the boy’s warning as he kept his head still and let Doyoung fuck into his mouth. Letting the his cock hit the back of his throat with each lustful thrust. And the moaning of Doyoung became bits louder as he went faster.

Then that's when Doyoung let strings of white liquid trickle down Jaehyun’s throat. He wanted to ask permission but the way Johnny was playing with his chest and the way Jaehyun was sucking him off he couldn't even utter a simple word.

And the boy was gonna attempt to apologize to Jaehyun but he continued to keep sucking. As if he was searching for more of the salty but sweet substance. But little did he know he was sending Doyoung into overstimulation.

"Jae! Wa-it please!" Doyoung moaned the loudest he can as the pitch got higher.

But this only made Jaehyun smirk and continue to suck harsher. Doyoung kept moaning non stop as he arched his back moaning incoherent words. His hands gripped as tight as possible on Jaehyun’s hair as he couldn't handle the amount of pleasure.

It was so pleasurable that it hurt and it made Doyoung feel like he was going crazy. And the thought of other members being the the house as well never crossed his mind as he whined and moaned as loud as possible. 

And Jaehyun would have pulled away if it wasn't for Doyoung pushing his head down and thrusting his hips on his own. He was basically overstimulating himself at this point. And Johnny enjoyed the view as he placed Doyoung’s head on his lap.

Seeing how Doyoung has one eye open and the other closed, as both eyes were watery. With tears falling slowly down his cheek. As his fluffy black hair was being pushed back with one hand as the other stayed on Jaehyun’s hair. And the way Doyoung’s mouth hanged wide open letting moans escape his plump pink lips. Showing his bottom teeth that were covered in built up saliva. 

It was a beautiful sight for both guys as Jaehyun was watching his hyung enjoy being in this state. And he figured out that this was one of the many kinks Kim Doyoung had hiding. 

"Dodo slow down at this point you’re gonna pass out." Johnny spoke with hints of concern.

Doyoung stopped moving immediately listening to Johnny as if he was his pet. And the youngers body collapsed on the bed as his body began to spasm a bit from what just happened. He still felt overstimulated and what they were gonna do next wasnt going to make anything better.

Johnny demanded to switch places with Jaehyun and they did after a little bit of arguing. So Johnny settled in between Doyoung’s legs grabbing the lube that laid on his bed. He squirted the substance out on his fingers and then placed his index finger on Doyoung’s rim.

" Wait a second.... please be careful I haven't done it in a while..." Doyoung mumbled shyly.

Johnny smiles softly and leaned in placing a peck on Doyoung’s lips whispering sweet nonetheless words before sliding his finger inside. Doyoung sucked in his breath and puckered his bottom lip out, inviting Jaehyun for kiss which he gladly took.

The eldest moved his finger after a bit slowly gliding against Doyoung’s walls. And Johnny felt that Doyoung could fit one more so he entered his middle finger getting a muffled moan from the younger. 

He knows that Doyoung told him to be careful but the way he was moving slowly made him extremely impatient. Johnny was just so desperate to move his fingers fast and rough. But he sighed and tried pushing away his thoughts.

Doyoung felt the impatience exuding out of Johnny so he moves back into his two fingers hinting that he could go quicker. The elder perked up and moved as he was directed to and curled his fingers while doing so. Doyoung moaned softly but hitched his breath and let out a strangled moan suddenly.

Johnny noticed that he hit that special spot so he continued to press against it making Doyoung moan against Jaehyun’s mouth. As his moans became like earlier where they were loud and high pitched. Saying Jaehyun and Johnny were driving him crazy was an understatement, they were driving him insane.

Doyoung felt like he was sent into euphoria because the way he had Johnny constantly stabbing his prostate and Jaehyun kissing him with passion made him feel like he was in a dream.

It felt was to good, but he had a sudden surge of pleasure when Johnny increased his pace ten times more. Making Doyoung break his kiss with Jaehyun and jerk his head down to see what Johnny was doing that drove him crazy.

And the view was absolutely hot. The way Johnny was pushing back his hair with one hand and moving his fingers roughly in and out with the other was just... wow. And the look of Johnny when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and bit it. Gosh that was hard for Doyoung to watch because he could've came once again on the spot just from the sight.

"H-hyung!" Doyoung moaned loudly as he couldn't help but arch his back really high.

Jaehyun watched the boy as he was getting overwhelmed once again. And damn it was so hot looking at Doyoung, and Jaehyun doesn't think that the boy knows how seductive his faces are.

"F-fuck hyung please stop." Doyoung moaned once again, squirming side to side from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Doyoung kept trying to close his legs but had them forced open by Johnny as he continued to torture Doyoung’s prostate. Jaehyun saw as Doyoung was moaning and letting out shaky breaths as he squeezed his hands tightly.

"Johnny hold on give him a break, let him breath." Jaehyun said softly and Johnny stopped immediately.

Doyoung was completely fucked out, and trembled even though he had nothing inside of him. Breathing out with a wavering moan, while trying to calm down his body. 

Jaehyun caressed Doyoung’s hair as he tried to help calm him down from his high. Johnny began kissing up Doyoung’s body in a attempt to also help as well.

"You're doing great baby." Johnny whispered as he rubbed Doyoung’s sides.

"Such a obedient bunny for us." Jaehyun praised.

Doyoung then breathed for a bit more before he was completely fine once again, "fuck.." he whispered.

"fuck?" Johnny questioned.

"fuck me.." Doyoung said clearly this time looking right at Johnny.

"Are you sure Doie? We don't wanna overwork you." Jaehyun asked in case.

"Yes I want... so badly." Doyoung begged as he held onto Jaehyun’s hands.

Johnny looked at Jaehyun who gave him a nod to go on. He nodded back and took of his own clothes throwing them to the ground, Jaehyun also doing so.

He rubbed his cock a bit to get it fully hard before pressing it at Doyoung’s entrance, "Are you ready Doie?" he asked for consent.

"yes.. yes please." Doyoung answered back giving him full consent.

Johnny pushed in slowly, watching as Doyoung’s nose scrunched up and how his body tried to retreat back a bit. But the more he went in, the more Doyoung’s body relaxed. 

It didn’t take long until Johnny eventually bottomed out and was flushed against Doyoung’s ass. He of course did not want to start right away because he knew that it would make things painful. Instead he patiently waited for a signal to go.

Doyoung let out a few calming breaths before tapping of Johnny’s thigh and nodding at him. This made the eldest smile a bit before beginning to move slowly. Moving back enough for the very tip of his head to still be inside then pushing back in till his length was fully entered.

He continued this slow process until he felt Doyoung’s insides clench from impatience. That’s when he snapped his hips forward, making the the boy arch his back and let out a gasp. 

The sounds Doyoung made served as an appraisal for Johnny to go even deeper and harder. Thrusting in an almost animalistic pace, sending Doyoung into utopia as he was completely out of it.

“Does it feel good? Is this what you’ve been waiting for baby?” Johnny questioned as he swiped his thumb over Doyoung’s wet bottom lip.

Doyoung nodded flusteredly as he let out embarrassingly loud moans. His hands squeezing onto one of Jaehyuns hands as Jaehyun was jerking himself off with the other. 

“No Doie tell me you feel good, I wanna hear you,” Johnny groaned.

“S-so good Johnny, fuck please, so fucking good ‘ve been waiting for this—.” Doyoung mumbled as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Johnny smirked in affirmation as he hooked one of Doyoung’s legs over his shoulder. Pushing himself up on his knees as he hovered over Doyoung. Slamming into him in a new foreign position that they both liked extremely better.

If Doyoung hadn’t lost his mind yet, he most definitely had now. Because he swore that he couldn’t even make out anything except for Johnny’s cock rearranging his guts. 

Looking down at his stomach and seeing a bludge in the shape of Johnny’s dick, moving in and out in a rapid speed. 

“Gonna cum... where— where do you want me?” Johnny breathed out.

“Inside, please breed me, please please please.” Doyoung begged.

Johnny moaned loudly as he released his batch inside of Doyoung. He carefully pulled out and gave Jaehyun a look saying ‘he’s all yours’.

“Hyung...” Jaehyun dryly swallowed as he shuffled to go in between his legs, “Can I eat you out?”

Doyoung snapped back to reality and propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Jaehyun who was on his knees with his hands laying properly down on his thighs. His eyes glistened with want and Doyoung swore that he was the cutest thing ever.

“Are you sure— I mean if you want to Jaehyunnie.. you are the birthday boy afterall,” Doyoung answered.

Jaehyun gave a small smile and automatically dipped his head down and kissed along the inside of Doyoung’s thighs. Nipping at the skin and sucking beautiful marks that would for sure stay for a good while.

He stopped above Doyoung’s hole and he gave a testing lick at the rim. Tasting some of Johnny’s bitter cum that was oozing out from the overdose. Not to mention Doyoung twitched from over sensitivity and Jaehyun couldn’t wait to actually get to the real point.

So he began to slowly insert the tip of his tongue inside and teased Doyoung until the elder gave an aggravated whine. Jaehyun then shoved his whole tongue inside and moved it around. Pressing up against Doyoung’s walls and eliciting more of his beautiful moans.

Jaehyun licked up all of Johnny’s previous cum that he could get and abused Doyoung’s prostate in the process of it. And Doyoung was so overwhelmed to the point his thighs were shaking and closing on Jaehyun’s head. His hands finding their way to Jaehyun’s hair and tugging on it on impulse. 

This had to be Doyoung’s favorite thing by far because he was absolutely gone and out of this world. His thighs just crushing Jaehyun repeatedly until the boy pulled away from reaching his own satisfaction, but mentally noted that he had to just have his own little rimming session with Doyoung later.

“Okay I’m going in hyung..” Jaehyun notified.

Doyoung’s breath hitched as he moaned in return. Feeling Jaehyun enter him the same way as Johnny did. But some reason it just didn’t feel right, I mean Jaehyun didn’t do anything wrong but this was his special day.

And he deserved to be the one getting treated. So before Jaehyun could even move he scrambled away and gently pushed the youngest on his back.

Climbing over him and straddling his waist even though his whole body was aching from doing so much already. Today was Jaehyun’s day and he was going to make sure he could get (another) present.

“You lay down hyun, it’s your birthday so I will take care of you,” Doyoung stated.

Jaehyun scoffed and was about to say it was fine until Doyoung sat down on his cock in one full motion. Making him groan and grab onto Doyoung’s waist immediately. 

He was already so close to cumming and Doyoung riding him with eagerness and want he was sure that he would not last long.

So he grabbed Doyoung’s dick and began jerking him off while he bounced up and down without a care. Just throwing his head back and moaning with every single thrust. 

That’s when another orgasm hit Doyoung and strings of cum plastered on Jaehyun’s chest. His movements were barely existent so Jaehyun gained control and thrusted upwards so that he could cause his own orgasm.

Which obviously did not take to long as he groaned loudly and dug his nails into Doyoung’s waist. Felling the elder collapse on top of him as he breathed into his ear heavily.

“Happy Valentine’s/ Birthday Jae—,” was all that Doyoung could say before passing out into a deep sleep.

“Best present if you ask me,” Jaehyun chuckled as he brushed the sweaty bangs off of Doyoung’s forehead.

“Spoiled.” Johnny piped in.

“Jealous?” Jaehyun joked.

“No, but I’m up so for doing this again,” Johnny grinned.

“Horndog,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “Go get me a towel.”

“Anything for you Cupid’s Son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it :))


End file.
